The Stage has been Set! March on to the Pirate Base!
<-Previous The rebels have formed up, and are going to attack the pirate base! Our protagonist Shiro D. White has agreed to help, and so the stage has been set on Auroha Island! 'Golden Voyage Part 5' More and more people filed into the cavern, and White was getting restless. White: (whining) When are we gonna attack the base? I'm bored. Wanamo: Can you sit still for one minute? White: Why sit still when you can do something? Gorga: Patience. We need to wait until all of us have gathered. White: Well, whatever. I'm heading off on my own. Wanamo: Hey! Get back here! Wait, do you even know where you're going? White, having absolutely no idea where to go, was simply running into a tunnel at random. White: (singing) Gonna beat me up some pirates, gonna get myself a ship, DANANUNA! Wanamo: (running after him) AT LEAST DON'T BREAK EVERYONE'S EARDRUMS! White: (turns his head back and sticks his toungue out) I do what I want! Wanamo: You're not even going the right way! White paused for a moment, causing Wanamo to fly past him into a wall, and started heading in the opposite direction. White: Thanks! Wanamo: (Why, that little...! Well, I guess I have to go after him...) Wanamo pulled his head out of the cave wall and headed after White again... into another random tunnel. Wanamo: Do you have any idea where you're going?! White: (pauses, causing Wanamo to fly past him again) Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you show me how to get to the pirate base! Wanamo: (rubbing the new bump on his head) Of course... but only if you wait for the rest of the rebels to gather, baka! White: (picks his nose) No. Take me to the base right now, and I will let you join my crew. Wanamo: Are you an idiot?! I have no intention of joining a pirate crew. White: Well, um... please? Wanamo: NO! White: *sighs* You leave me no choice. White starts punching the wall, causing cracks to form. Stone dust starts to fall from the ceiling. Wanamo: STOP THAT! You're going to bring the whole cave down on top of us! White: Oh. (stops punching the wall) I didn't think of that. Wanamo: BAKA! White: Well then... show me the way out... um... or else! (seriously can't think of any threats) Wanamo stood there staring at the baka who he had recruited into the rebels, and sighed. Wanamo: We're going to attack tomorrow. You can wander around here as much as you want until then. White: C'mon! Just think of me as the advance party! I'll be fine, I'm strong. Wanamo: Alright, what the hell. I give up. Maybe the pirates will kick your ass so that I don't have to deal with you anymore. White: Thanks a ton! You can join my crew now! Wanamo: BAKA! No way I'm going to join your crew! White: Whahahahaha! You're funny! Come on, crew member! Wanamo: BAKA! (bonks him on the head) Now come on. Wanamo walks to the entrance to the cave, with White trailing behind him. He points towards the village. Wanamo: Just go to the town over there and ask around to find out where the base is. Good luck. White: Thanks crew member! Wanamo: Just get the hell out of here already! But White was already running towards the town as fast as he could. Wanamo: I have to say, I'm glad to see the back of that idiot. Wanamo walks back into the base slowly. Something seems to be troubling him. He walks up onto the stage next to Gorga and sits down. Gorga: Where's the young man you were going after? Wanamo: Oh, that baka. I sent him off to the pirate base. Ha, I'll be glad to see the last of him. Imagine, he even asked me if I wanted to join his pirate crew! Gorga: And why don't you? The question stopped Wanamo in his tracks. He appeared a bit shocked. Wanamo: W-what? Why would I'' join a pirate crew?! Haha... ''Wanamo's nervous laughter fades away in the presence of Gorga's silence. Gorga: Wanamo, you always did want to get off the island. I would have thought you would leap at a chance like this. Wanamo: But as a pirate? I always thought I would be a Marine or an explorer... And you should understand why! Pirates took over the island! Gorga: And what of it? This young man didn't do that, and he doesn't seem like the bad sort to me. Pirates can be as different from eachother as anyone else. You should at least help him out, after sending him to the base alone. Wanamo: W-well, I guess... Wanamo gets up and runs towards the enterance of the cave. Gorga sits in silence, once again alone on the stage. Meanwhile, White is wandering around the town... White: Hey, mister. Do you know where the pirates are? Man: G-get away from me! The man runs off into the town, worriedly glancing back. White remains where he is with a puzzled expression on his face. White: Every single time... Well, if you don't succed, try try again! White walks around the town some more, when a familiar voice calls out to him... Wanamo: Hey, wait up! White: Crew mate! Wanamo: I guessed that a baka like you wouldn't be able to find the pirate base! Come on, I'll show you where it is! White: I see! So you decided to join my crew! Wanamo: No way! (looks away from White with a stubborn expression on his face) I just felt a little guilty about leaving you to fight the pirates on your own... and besides, I wanted to beat up some of the pirates! It's just this once! No more helping you after this! White: Whatever you say... crew mate! Wanamo: BAKA! (bonks him over the head) Now come on! To the pirate base! To be continued... Next-> Category:Stories Category:Golden Voyage